The Lustuous Adventures of Carter and Sadie
by LeoValdez001
Summary: One spell turns the Kane family upside down. (Incest is located within this story.)
1. Chapter 1

The Lustuous Adventures of Carter and Sadie

Chapter 1

CARTER

Sometimes I get really tired of my _ba_ form. I finally got to have some decent sleep for the first time in almost a week, and my mind decides to make me go Chicken-man again. Anyways, I'll bet you want to know about what I saw. Fine, I'll tell you. Here it is;

I'm back in Phoenix, where Set erected his ginormous pyramid about three years ago, before we destroyed it. That makes me 17, and Sadie 15 years old. I see Bast standing there, looking out over the site of mine and Sadie's first truly epic battle, but she seems to have a very mischievous look in her eye, which I am not quite sure I like.

''You two have been tested many times, and have passed each and every one of them. Now, let us see how you handle one more test.'' At this, Bast turned and looked at me, winking with that devillish glint in her eye that I have come to hate with a passion. She muttered something under her breath, something that sounded like the Egyptian command word for _lust_.

A strange heiroglyphic appeared over my head that slightly resembled a pharoah with a raging erection.

I jolted awake, but could not for the life of me remember my dream, though I felt as if I had gone _ba_. I shake my head, figuring that it obviously wasn't very important, otherwise I would've remembered. I get dressed in my favorite cotton shirt and blue jeans, grab my sword, then head downstairs for breakfast. I know what you are thinking, why do I need a sword for breakfast, but believe me, it's a necessity.

When you are a descendant of two ancient pharoah bloodlines, monsters tend to find you, and I didn't feel like wasting my time running back up to my room or having to pull it out of the _duat. _At least, that's what I told Sadie. Despite what my sister says, she is not a good cook. I normally use the sword to slice open the rock, excuse me, sausage she feeds me.

Today, however, Sadie had spared me my stomach, and gotten Breakfast Jacks from Jack-in-the-Box. As soon as I saw her, I knew something was wrong. My throat closed up, my stomach turned, and my head spun, and I could tell that she felt it too, when she looked at me. What was even more wrong, was the fact that it was an almost enjoyable experience, not painful in the least.

Sadie recovered first. She went out on a limb and rushed over to me. Before I could speak, my sister kissed me. Not a peck on the cheek like most sblings, which still would've been extremely odd for Sadie, but an actual kiss. I was stunned as her lips pressed firmly against mine, her tongue asking for entrance to my mouth. Even wierder was the fact that I relented willingly. We wrestled for dominance for a bit, her backing me out of the dining room and back down the hall into my bedroom.

In the spur of the moment we had forgotten all about breakfast. I all but slammed my door closed in my excitement. I fumbled to lift my shirt, and before you ask, yes I was questioning my actions. Yes, I knew what was happening was wrong, but I didn't care, and neither did my sister. I managed to get my shirt off, only to find her on her knees, removing my pants. I helped her with my pants, kicking them across the room, leaving me in my briefs. I push Sadie onto my bed, then climb on top of her, kissing her passionately. I begin unbuttoning her blouse and slip it off her arms. I throw her shirt across the room and begin kissing her neck, moving downwards. I smile and kiss her in the center of her chest, just above her black lace bra.

My hands have a mind of their own as they relieve my sister of her pants. I sit up and stare at my extraordinarily hot, half-naked sister before laying back down on top of her, my erection presses up against her sex, eliciting moans from her lips. I kiss her again as she slowly pulls my briefs down, then throw them across the room as well. I now am laying on top of my sister completely naked, and I quickly even the score, discarding Sadie's Black lace bra and thong.

SADIE

[My turn to speak, dear lover, I mean brother, so gimme the mic] Ahem. I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy what was happening, I enjoyed it very much, but once we were both naked as the day we were born, we both hesitated to go further. It seemed that we both had our conciouses back, as we remembered what happened in our _ba _dream, and it looks like the spell Bast cast on us has faded, she never was very good at spoken-magic, only combat-magic.

Nonetheless, we continued with our exploits, I think it was because we were both curious, it being both of our first time and all. [Oh, shut up Carver, that one time with Zia doesn't count. It only happened because you were under a powerful spell, and you didn't even do anything but get an eyeful of what she looked like under the robe.] Not to mention my brother is a major perv. [You know it's true.]

Looking back on it, I'm glad it happened. It only served to strengthen my relationship with my brother, plus it was so much fun, if a little awkward. [Okay fine, a LOT awkward. Now shut up and let me speak. You had your turn.] Where was I, oh yeah, this is where things got good.

My brother began kissing me down my body again, moving lower and lower. He stopped and sucked on both of my b-cup breasts for a few seconds each, just enough to get the nipples wet and stiff. He kissed my sternum, my stomach, my belly button, my waist, and my... um... my. [Fine I'll say it, Carver, now will you please butt out!] My bush, okay. He kissed my bush. Can you think of any fifteen-year-old girl who would feel comfortable talking about such things at all, let alone on a recording?

My brother moved down further, and my breath caught in my throat. He was right there above my... vagina. He teased me, hovering above me.

CARVER

Obviously my sister is too embarassed to speak normally about it, she made me be the one to tell Zia and Uncle Amos, so I've gotten used to talking about it, plus, for all I know, no one is ever going to hear this recording, so I feel perfectly comfortable talking about it.

Anyways, I was hovering over her snatch, teasingly. I kissed it, then began moving upwards again, towards her lips, causing her whimper and whine. [Oh you did, too. Now you griped at me for interrupting, so don't be a hypocrit!] She quickly responded, putting her hands on my head, trying to push me back down. I laughed and complied with her wishes. I moved back down, but not before letting the word _tas, _bind, escape my lips.

In my hand was a large ball of twine, which tied my sister's legs and arms to the bed. Her arms were each tied to the bedposts, while her legs were tied so that they were completely bent and her knees were fastened to the sides of the bed. It was so hot that it made me want to shove my 9-inch member [Oh fine, 7-inch] in her tight, virgin cunt and fuck her brains out,but I restrained myself, deciding to savor this, because I didn't know if this would ever happen again.

I instead, began masturbating as I buried my face in her pussy. Holding nothing back, I licked at her furiously, swirling my tongue around inside her. I thrust in and out faster and harder with each thrust. It wasn't long before she reached her peak.

With a scream of ecstasy, my sister came, her essence leaking into my mouth. I held it in my mouth as I climbed back on top of her and kissed her, letting her essence flow from my mouth to hers. She closed her eyes as she tasted herself, sighing. When she opened her eyes, she smiled at me, and I placed my member at her entrance, asking her permission.

She nodded her head in agreement, and I quickly thrusted myself deep into her, hard. I felt myself press against her barrier, and I stopped and waited for her to adjust to the feeling of my intrusion. Once she got past the pain, I pushed harder and broke her barrier, pushing all the way into my sister's cunt.

She screamed again, tears springing forth, eyes watering with pain. At first I thought that she might not want to continue, but after a while, she looked at me expectantly, trying to move her hips around, but unsuccessfully due to the bonds.

I nodded back to her as I pulled out slowly. I thrust back in as hard and fast as I could, eliciting moans from my dear sister, then pulled out slowly again. After awhile, I started gaining speed, almost becoming a blur as I fucked my sister senseless.

For ten straight minutes, I fucked her, causing her to moan and groan the whole time. I finally stopped to catch my breath, then kept going. She gasped as she climaxed again, squirting her essence all over my cock, and I kept penetrating her, fucking her past her breaking point.

I finally feel myself peaking, so I warn my sister.

''Don't you dare pull out. If you can wait to release until after I cum one more time, we can do this again. And don't pull out once you do.''

I nod my head in agreement, and continue pushing in and out of Sadie. After two minutes of me holding it in, my sister came again, allowing me to finally release inside her. I felt such relief that I actually felt like I could keep going all night.

I muttered under my breath the Egyptian command word for release, removing the bonds from my sister. She immediately flipped us over and began grinding against me, my member slipping in and out again. I groaned as my sister continued fucking me, unrelenting.

After another five minutes, we came again.

SADIE

I figure it's now or never, so I'll finish the story. Anyways, where Carter left off, I had cum for the fourth time, he for the second. I have to say, whenever I pictured my brother being good at anything, the list was very short. As a matter of fact, I only ever pictured two things on that list; combat magic, and bugging the Hell outta me. Now, I found myself adding fucking me silly to that list, because he was good.

After we came again, I laid down next to him, panting, but he decided that he wasn't done. He immediately began rubbing my... clit fiercely. I moaned as the tip of his middle finger began slip inside me, followed by the rest of the same finger.

He fingered me as if his life depended on it, and quickly slipped his index finger inside as well. He fingered me hard and quickly, turning his fingers at the same time. It felt so good, so right, that my eyes began watering again.

He smiled at me, then slipped his ring finger in as well. I realised that he enjoyed pleasuring me more than he enjoyed being pleasured himself, but I figured I'd even the score a bit.

I removed my brother's fingers from my... pussy, and began to shove his... cock down my throat. I bobbed up and down on him for a few minutes, until he finally came without warning. I gagged on his cum for a second before swallowing it. I have to admit, I enjoyed his taste, but I glared at Carter for not giving me any head's-up.

I laid down next to him again, and he resumed his previous crusades. [What? That's not the right way to use that word? Well shut up and let me finish before you correct me, and then don't correct me even after I finish, got it?] He fingered me with three, then four fingers. Soon, he had his whole hand inside, and he began clenching and unclenching his fist repeatedly.

He stopped his unclenching suddenly, leaving his hand in a fist. I thought this meant our playtime was over, and was even more sure of it when he began pulling out, which caused me to begin peaking again. I was surprised, however, when he suddenly punched his fist back in, deeply, hard. His fist was even further inside me than his cock was earlier, and I loved every bit of it, even the pain.

He slowly pulled back, then pushed back in faster and harder than a few seconds earlier. I adjustedto this new feeling, which must have been evident on my face, because he grinned, then began pulling out and pushing in with alarming speed. I wasn't able to scream in ecstsy, I just lay there like a limp rag. I found myself unable to release as I reached my peak.

I looked down and saw a heiroglyph glowing on my skin just above my entrance. It looked like a sealing spell, but that was ridiculous, because my brother was absolutely terrible at seals. But there it was, glowing with the same color as my brothers 'Horus-form' combat avatar. And it had the 'Eye of Horus' included in it, so it must've been him.

I lay there, helpless, locked in my orgasm, unable to relax or release. I couldn't believe it, but I was at my brother's mercy. After about ten minutes of being stuck, during which my pain and pleasure doubled every second, Carver took mercy on me, pulled out, and began fucking me with his cock.

He pounded me relentlessly, pulling in and out at least five times before you could say, ''Sweet mother of Horus!''

He cruelly fucked me until he came three more times inside me, which took about thirty minutes. He then pulled out and watched as his cum dripped out of my tortured cunt. [Yes, I just realised that I no longer have to force that kind of language out now Carver, I am feeling more comfortable talking about it. Now for Ra's sake, shut up!]

After I was dry, he fingered me some more, then released the seal, I screamed as my prolonged orgasm ended, my essence almost covering my brother. He laid down next to me, and we mutually decided that our fun was over. We slipped under the covers and curled up to go to sleep.

''Hey Carver?''

''Yeah, Sades?''

''That was fun, I mean, you enjoyed that, right?''

''Yup.''

''Good, me too. But how about a little warning before you cum down my throat next time?''

''So there'll be a 'next time', huh?''

''Of course that's what you would draw from that. Yes, we are definitely doing that again.''

**Okay, so I know that these words are probably wasted, because most people just read these to get off, not to actually admire decent writing skill, but please comment on my story, and tell me what I can do better. There may or may not be another chapter, I haven't decided yet. I would like to take a vote, so tell me if I should continue, or quit while I'm ahead. Again, tell me how to improve.**?


	2. Chapter 2

The Lustuous Adventures of Carter and Sadie

Chapter 2

CARTER-

So, two days later, and neither Sadie, nor I can stop thinking about our little ''Horizontal tango'', so I decide to confront her about it. It hadn't happened since, and honestly, I think we were both glad it hadn't happened again. [Oh please, Sadie. You know you enjoyed it at the time.]

I mean, come on. She was my little sister. We'd fought gods and beasties together. We'd literally gone to the ends of the Earth to save each other. I'd shared every thought and memory, every embarassing moment of my life with her, causing her to learn my secret name. She'd shared hers with me as well. We needed to keep at least one part of our lives separate from each other, and as much as we'd both enjoyed it, I believe that that part should be our sex lives, however nonexistent they may be without each other.

I turn a corner and literally run into my sister.

''Ow, you bum! Watch where you're going or I'll shove my boot so far up your-!'' She stopped suddenly, realizing that it was me. I realized then that she had been avoiding me, and I couldn't blame her, I'd been doing the same.

''By all means, finish that thought, please.'' I griped.

''Sorry, Carter.''

''Yeah, it's okay.''

''Um, well, I suppose there's no point in trying to ignore it. It happened, so we might as well talk about it. Meet me in my roomin an hour.''

''Um, I'm sorry if I upset you, I was just rying to find you when it just sort of happened. There was no way I could tell you were rounding the corner as well.''

''Sweet mercy if Isis, Carter,you are so dense! I don't care about the bump, I was talking about our... You know.''

''Oh. Yeah that's what I was going to find you so we could talk about.''

''So meet me in my room in an hour.''

I hesitated for but a mere second, but it was enough for Sadie to notice.

''No, I'm not planning on letting it happen again.''

''Okay then. One hour.''

We went back on our way, did our chores as quick as possible, then I met back in her room exactly one hour later.

She was sitting on her bed with her head in her hands. She was wearing her usual combat boots, but other than that, she was not in her regular attire. She wore a silk white shirt that hugged her body, leaving nothing to the imagination, including the fact that she was not wearing a bra.

_Sweet Horus, why am I still thinking about my sister that way?_

She wore a pair of blue skinny jeans tucked into her boots. On each of her wrists were silver bracers. She wore her favorite earrings, the silver _tyets_. She had combed her hair to perfection, and when she lifted her head finally, I could see she was wearing makeup.

She spoke first. ''Um, I guess you are wondering why I'm dressed like this.''

''Kind of.''

''It's because I have a date tonight.''

''Oh.'' I said with a mix of jealousy of the guy who was on a date with my sister, and over-protective big-brotherness.

''You are taking me out tonight so that we can talk about... you know. I don't want to talk about it here at the mansion where children are practicing magic and might ''accidentally'' overhear our conversation.''

''Makes sense.''

''Are you capable of speaking more than two words at a time right now?''

''Yes.''

''Then please speak. This talk is feeling a little one-sided right now.''

''We'll talk over dinner.''

Three hours later, Sadie and I were sitting down at a table in one of the best restaurants in Brooklyn. Luckily, Uncle Amos had left us quite a bit of money in the vault at Brooklyn House before he left to the new Chief Lector of the House of Life.

We were seated and our waiter came over with some menus. We ordered, and as soon as the waiter was out of earshot, my sister immediately began talking.

''So about the other day, um, I've been feeling a little... awkward about it, and I don't know if you have to, or anything but-''

''Sadie, of course it's awkward for me, but we can't let that influence our relationship.''

''We're in a relationship?''

''Not like that. I mean the fact that we are siblings and have saved the worldtogether numerous times. If we are going to continue fighting evil together, we need to be completely comfortable and trusting of each other. Therefore, we should just forget about our little promise to each other to do it again, and just move on.

''We shouldn't forget it happened, just never let it happen again. Consider this a lesson well learned. We'll just only speak of it when we're alone, and move on. Okay?''

''Oh... Okay...''

''Is something wrong?''

''No, well, yes, but no.''

''Care to elaborate?'

''Um, well, I was just thinking, maybe we should... Nevermind.''

''No, tell me.''

''I was just thinking that maybe we should... try it... again?''

''Is that a question, or a statement?''

''Statement. I just thought that if we do it again, and we enjoy it again, then we add that to our relationship. If we do it again and it's, you know, awkward and we don't enjoy it, then we do like you said.''

''I don't know. Do you really think we should?''

''I don't know, it was a suggestion. Look at it this way, I'm not asking you to be my boyfriend, you're my brother. Besides, most guys would sit up and beg for sex with no strings attached.''

''Most guys aren't hosting the king of the Egyptian gods. And even if they did, I doubt they'd want to be fucking the girl who was hosting that god's mother.'' Did I forget to mention that Sadie and I invited Horus and Isis to live in us again? Oops, sorry. In reality, what we did the other day was incest in more ways than one. Not only had I fucked my sister, but Horus had fucked his mother/sister/any other relationships they'd picked up over the centuries.

''Granted, but still. I know we both enjoyed it, so we might as well give it one more try before we dismiss the idea.''

''You're right.'' I responded after about three minutes of silence.

''You mean it?'' my sister asked with a twinkle in her eyes. Apparently, I left quite an impact. Pardon the pun.

''Yes. I suppose that after hosting Horus three times now, I've become quite dismissive.''

''Well, after the meal, how about we wait for everyone to go to bed, then meet in your room?''

''Okay.''

The waiter finally brought us our food, we ate, paid the bill, then left. When we got home, everyone was already in bed, except for four. Felix was ushering his penguins back into a portal to Antarctica, Jaz was healing a papercut on the index finger of one of our yonugest recruits, and someone else was watching a documentary about the life of an ''average'' teenager.

At least, thats what the TV called it. It was wrong. It made teenage life out to glamourous and perfect. Nothing but shopping, games, hanging out with friends, learning to drive, and dating.

What it didn't say was that REAL teenage life was comprised mainly of nine hours a day of school between breakfast and dinner. What little time we have after school is spent doing homework, unless you're my sister, then you do your homework on your way up to the teacher's desk to hand it in. [Ouch! Was that really called for? Okay, I supposed it was. (Sadie says to tell you that she actually does her homework in class the day it's assigned, which is why she never has any when she comes home. Yeah, I don't believe her, either.) Ouch! Stop that!]

I looked at the girl watching the documentary, and realized it was Zia. I had forgotten all about my girlfriend and agreed to fuck my sister. I looked at Sadie, and she understood what was going through my mind. She gave me a look that said, _No. You are not backing out of this._

I relented, said hi to Zia, talked to her for a while, gave her a kiss, hoping that my sister would give in, which she didn't, then trudged up the stairs to my room. After another hour, everyone had gone to bed, and Sadie walked in. She was still wearing the same outfit as earlier. I was still wearing the green t-shirt and blue jeans that had become the uniform for the Twenty-first nome of the House of Life. She smiled at me, closed the door, then climbed on top of my bed.

I moved from my position by the window and crawled over to her. She could see that I was still thinking about Zia, so she cast a spell that made me not think about it as much. I smiled at her as I unbuttoned her shirt, sliding it off of her shoulders, revealing her breasts. She still wasn't wearing a bra. I leaned down and began sucking on her right nipple. She moaned as she pulled me closer, practically smothering me with her breasts. My right hand went up and began massaging her left breast. I felt my member stiffen up as Little Carter finally realized what was going on.

SADIE

My brother called his member ''Little Carter'' but I'm here to say, it is actually anything but ''little''. Normally, I don't make a habit of compilmenting my brother, but in this case, I have to give him credit. [Okay Carter, I'll pick up where you left off.]

My brother detached himself from my nipple, blew cold air on it, making it hard and stiff as a rock, then did the same to my other nipple. He reached his hands down and started to take off my pants. He may have noticed that I hadn't worn a bra, but what he didn't notice at the time, was I also wasn't wearing any panties, either.

He pulled my pants off and immediately went to work teasing my pussy with his fingers. He crawled up and kissed me, still teasing me. His other hand started playing with my breasts again. I was stifling moans, trying not to wake up the students sleeping in any of the adjacent rooms. I stopped my brother's teasing long enough for me to remove his clothes.

He was about to resume his play, when we heard a knock on his door. We froze, waiting to see if the person would think My brother was alone and asleep, and go away. No such luck. The person knocked again, and my brother had no choice but to respond. He threw on his blue boxers, and his white t-shirt, and went to open the door just a crack, so as to shield me from view.

I took this opportunity to get offhisbed without making a noise, and pull my blouse and pants on. I walked over to the door, tapping Carter on the small of his back to let him know that it was safe. He extended an invitation, and Zia walked in. She took note of the fact that his bed was messed up, even though my brother always keeps his bed straightened up.

''Forive me for asking this if I'm wrong, Carter, but were you and your sister having sex?''

''What?'' he and I both just about lost it. We quickly recovered and faked throwing up, showing how ''disgusted'' we were at the prospect.

''How could you even think that, Zia?'' My brother asked, trying to sound hurt.

''Simple. I'm very observant. First, you are in your boxers when your sister is in your room. Second, when you opened your door, you kept her hidden, probably so she could put her cothes back on. Third, Sadie made a classical mistake that I see in every movie I've ever seen. She missed a button. Finally, you are OCD, and your bed is messed up. So, I'll ask again, and I want the truth. Carter, were you having sex with your sister?''

He hesitated. I also noticed that she had not said a word to me.

''Yes.''

''I see. And why wouldn't you tell me?''

''I didn't want to anger or hurt you.''

''You hurt me more by not telling me about it. It was a very common practice with the Egyptian Pharoahs to mate with their relatives, so they could keep their heir's blood pure. I actually expected this type of behavior from the blood of the Pharoahs. I am not mad about it, only mad that you did not inform your girlfriend about your actions. Has this happened before?''

''Yes, Zia.''

''Okay, well now I am aware of your, er, extracurricular activities, so please, continue.''

She made no move to leave, she just stood there, expectantly. I honestly believed that she was not mad, that she was actually glad that we were following in the footsteps of our ancestors. Carter, however, was not convinced. He closed the door and began grovelling at her feet for forgiveness. [Oh, yes you were too. Don't even try to deny it.]

She looked up at me with a puzzled expression on her face.

''I do not understand, are Carter's and your actions not socially accepted amongst todays average society?''

''Not really, but then again, we aren't exactly ''average'' society, are we?''

Carter finally seemed to realised that Zia was not mad, and stopped grovelling.

''However, I am still disappointed that you did not seem to think that your actions warranted informing me. But, I will forgive you, if you do me a small favor.''

By now, my brother has figured out that when a girl says she wants a huge favor, it's actually a very small one, and if she wants a small favor, it means she wants a very big favor. It's our own version of reverse psychology. We make small things seem extremely important so that men feel obligated to help us with our ''huge'' favors. We make big things seem small so that men will be more willing to help us out with something ''small'' really quick.

Carter fell for it. ''I'll do anything, just please don't be mad any more. What did you have in mind?''

''May I please watch?''


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note- I know I said that I would wait a week before closing the vote, but hardly anybody was voting, so I decided to close it early. As of 4:50 PM on November 16, I have 3 votes each for A and B, 2 votes for C, and 0 votes for D and E. Since A and B are tied, I have done both of them in this chapter. I know that that goes against what I said before, but I can't just choose one or the other, so I have decided to do A then B in the same chapter. Any future ties will be settled by coin tosses, however, so don't think this means all you have to do is create a tie for me to do everything, LOL. But yeah, here is the third installation of TLAOCAS, not counting the commentary, of course.**

The Lustuous Adventures of Carter and Sadie

Chapter 3

SADIE-

_Carter finally seemed to realised that Zia was not mad, and stopped grovelling._

_ ''However, I am still disappointed that you did not seem to think that your actions warranted informing me. But, I will forgive you, if you do me a small favor.''_

_ By now, my brother has figured out that when a girl says she wants a huge favor, it's actually a very small one, and if she wants a small favor, it means she wants a very big favor. It's our own version of reverse psychology. We make small things seem extremely important so that men feel obligated to help us with our ''huge'' favors. We make big things seem small so that men will be more willing to help us out with something ''small'' really quick._

_ Carter fell for it. ''I'll do anything, just please don't be mad any more. What did you have in mind?''_

_ ''May I please watch?''_

My brother and I looked at Zia, dumbfounded. Did she really just ask us if she could watch her boyfriend fuck his sister? I couldn't believe it. One look at my brother's face, and I could tell he couldn't either.

''Umm, Zia? Are you serious?'' I asked.

''Why wouldn't I be serious?''

''Well, um, in today's society, boys generally don't fuck their sisters, let alone have their girlfriends watch as they do.''

''Yet, here you are, a boy sleeping with his sister. Obviously, we are not today's averege society. So, I ask again, may I please watch?''

''Umm. Sure?'' I responded, unsure of the correct response, letting my brother have final say.

''Umm. Yeah, sure, you could even join in if you want.'' I could tell that he was just nervous, that he was slapping himself for saying that, but obviously, Zia was oblivious.

''Umm, I'm not sure that that is such a-''

I interrupted, ''Oh please, of course it's a good idea! I mean, my brother wouldn't have offered if it wasn't.'' Carter glared at me, murder in his eyes, but I couldn't help it. My brother must SUFFER! Plus, the more I looked at her, the more I saw how hot she was. I believe that once I breached the ''incest barrier'' the ''same-sex barrier'' didn't matter as much. I had been looking at all of the girls at Brooklynn House for the past two days, and I was surprised at how many of them I looked at and thought, _I would totally fuck her_.

Two in particular caught my eye; Zia, and Jaz.

''Umm. I think I'll stick to watching for now, but I may join in later, assuming your offer still stands.''

''Suit yourself.'' I like to think I was just being bold, but the truth is, I was really horny, and Zia is HOT!

My brother turned around and shut the door, then turned to me. Zia took a seat in the corner of the room, and waited. I knew that my brother would have a hard time focusing on me, so I threw my own clothes off, letting him see me, once again, in all my glory. It was strangely even more erotic with Zia in the room. His eyes grew wide, and I could tell I had his attention.

By the way, when I say I threw my clothes off, I meant everything but my bra and panties, which I had summoned from the Duat. I had had a nasty run in with a vaccuum-cleaner-headed demon about a month ago. He had been, er, ''turned on'' and sucked my shirt and pants off. Naturally, it had been laundry day, and so I wasn't wearing panties or a bra, so he was stunned when he saw my breasts and pussy out there for him to see. [Yes, Carter, the demon could see even without eyes. No, I don't know how.]

I took advantage of his confusion and sent him packing, but ever since then, I have kept a fresh change of clothes in my locker in the Duat.

Anyways, as soon as Carter and Zia saw me in my bra and panties, I knew I had their attention.

''Sadie, I thought you weren't wearing a bra or panties?'' My brother said inquisitively.

I told him the same story I just told you.

When I finished, the confusion faded from his face, and he picked me up and threw me on the bed. I smiled as he began removing his shirt and pants.

When he finished, I looked at my brother in nothing but his briefs, a sight that I had wanted to see for two days. He bent down and kissed me as he began removing my bra and panties.

When I was naked once again, he muttered _tas_ under his breath, and ropes attached themselves to me, tying me down differently than the first time. My wrists were tied to the center of the head board, my waist tied down to the matress. My knees were tied so that my legs were completely bent, and knees were touching my ribs. Furthermore, my ankles were also tied tothe matress, so that my legs lay flat on the bed. It was extremely uncomfortable, yet I knew it served its purpose.

Not only was my brother completely in control, but my pussy was stretched to its limits, making it even more tight than it was already. My brother removed his briefs, then got up on the bed, his tip poised at my entrance. He took his dick in his hand, and rubbed it up and down my slit, teasing me.

[Dearest brother, this part of the story was agonizing for me, so please take over for a little while.]

CARTER-

So, I was teasing my sister. Once I started teasing her, I looked back at Zia, and saw that something was making her uncomfortable. I happened to look down, and saw that her wetness was soaking through her jeans. I realised then that she was VERY aroused right now, but I figured that it was not the right time to invite her in.

I instead whistled at her, catching her attention, and nodded towards her jeans. She looked down, saw her wet crotch, and looked back at me, her facered with embarassment. I smiled at her and nodded towards her crotch again.

She seemed to catch my drift, for she undid her button and zipper. She pulled her pants down to her knees, exposing her red lace panties. I realised then that she had been coming to my room so we could have sex with each other for the first time. She began rubbing herself through her panties.

My sister groaned and I turned my attention back to her. Her eyes were closed, squinting in agony. I looked down and saw that I was still teasing her. My sister desparately wanted more. I relented and pushed myself into her, causing her to open her mouth and moan.

For some reason, my intrusion stopped suddenly, pressing against... her hymen?

_That's odd, I could've sworn I broke that two days ago._

She noticed my confusion, and explained.

''After the other night, I started working on a spell that restores a girl's virginity to her, so that if Walt and I, you know, he won't be asking who my first was, because then he'd be thinking _he_ was my first. I obviously succeeded.''

''Oh.'' I replied. I couldn't help it, I was focusing on breaking her barrier... again.

As I broke through, she screamed so loudly that I was certain she had woken someone up. I stopped moving to listen for any sign of activity.

When I didn't hear anything, I went back to fucking my sister. I pulled out of her tight pussy, then slammed back in. I fucked her for about 10 minutes before she started to peak. I muttered a sealing spell, and as she came, her essence suddenly froze inside her.

I don't mean that it turned to ice or anything, I mean that it just stopped trying to escape. She screamed again as her release was denied. I countinued to pound her as she lay there, helpless. I heard a soft moan behind me, so I looked back at Zia, making sure to continue pounding my sister.

Zia had completely discarded her pants and panties, and was now fingering herself with three fingers. Her legs were spread wide, allowing me to see everything. Her right hand was playing with her breasts. Her shirt was on the floor, and her bra was pulled up over her breasts. I turned back to my sister, who was still caught in her orgasm.

I pounded her even harder than before, and felt my peak approaching. I continued to fuck her as if my life depended on it, and two minutes later, I started to come, only to be frustrated as my release was denied. I looked down and could just barely make out the same seal that I have now used twice on my sister, only with the Eye of Ra in it.

I looked back at Zia, who smiled mischievously at me as she added a fourth finger in her. I colapsed on top of my sister, feeling the pressure build up inside me. Zia was obviously more adept at seals, for she had only frozen the cum inside me that was closest to escaping, allowing more and more to build up inside me.

I heard Zia stifle a scream as she reached her climax. Luckily for me, what I presume was her first release ever, had broken her concentration, cancelling the spell that held me. I was mute as my sudden release, er, came. I quickly recovered and began pounding Sadie once more. The seal I had placed on her still had not been broken. For ten minutes, I fucked her, cumming inside her twice more.

Finally, I took my cock out of her, then got off the bed, keeping her still locked in a state of climax. I grabbed Zia's hand, and lead her over to the bed. I had her lay down so that her mouth was right above my sister's snatch. Sadie whined as she saw what was about to happen. Zia looked at me, uncertain.

I replied with a nod, as I got on the bed behind her. I laid down so my mouth was just below her cunt, then pulled her down on top of my face. I opened my mouth and began teasing her entrance with my tongue, eliciting moans from my girlfriend. Ziaseemed to get the hint, and she buried her face in my sister's cunt. My sister screamed as Zia began piling on to the damage I'd already done to her. I continued eating Zia out, causing her to moan every so often. Every time Zia moaned, it seemed to travel through Sadie and caused my sister to moan as well.

After about fifteen minutes, Zia came in my mouth. I swallowed about half of it, but then crawled up to my sister and kissed her, spilling the rest of it out into her mouth. My sister swallowed it, and shivered. I finally released the seal on my sister, allowing almost thirty mintues of building up cum to spill out into my girlfriend's mouth. Most of it spilled out onto the bed, but Zia managed to keep some of it in her mouth. She crawled up and kissed Sadie, mixing their juices together with their tongues. Zia then kissed me.

I took my two lovers' comined essences into my mouth, savoring the taste. I swallowed the mixture, then put on a bath robe, and left the room, returning five minutes later with a turkey baster in my hands. I closed the door again and looked towards the bed. Zia was rubbing her wet cunt up against Sadie's, grinding them together. I tapped Zia on the shoulder and she movedout of the way.

I put the tip of the baster to the large puddle of my, Sadie's, and Zia's mixed cum that had accumulated on the bed, and sucked it up. I then rested the tip on my sister's cunt, pressing it into her. She screamed as the baster completely penetrated her. Once the bulb was the only thing sticking out of her, I squeezed it, squirting half of the cum deepinto my sister's pussy. I then squirted the rest of it into Zia's pussy. I then put one of two plugs I had gotten from the kitchen sinks in Zia, corking her, then did the same to Sadie. Now neither of them could push the cum out of their vagina's.

Zia and Sadie began moaning as their bodies tried to force the essence out of them, unsuccessfully. I then rolled Zia back on top of my sister and had her continue grinding against her. I sat back and watched as my girlfriend and sister fucked each other's brains out, both of their cunts full of our cum.

SADIE-

I think I'll take over, now, thank you. When my brother said mine and Zia's sexes were full of cum, he was not exaggerating. Our cunts were FULL of cum. If it hadn't happened, I wouldn't have believed that we could be any more full of our essence. As it was, Zia and I soon came again, unfortunately, the juices could not escape because of the plugs.

We both lay there, paralyzed by a never-ending orgasm. Carter was not taking pity on us. He instead rammed his member in Zia's arse, fucking her, anal style. She whimpered and moaned with every thrust. As he thrust in, his hips pushed Zia forward, grinding her cunt against mine, and when he pulled out, she slid back down again, grinding against me again. For thirty minutes he tortured us this way, every so often cumming inside Zia's arse. For thirty minutes, Zia and I piled on orgasm after orgasm.

Honestly though, I think Zia and I were both more than happy to let Carter take control. After he came again, for the fifth time since he started anal, he pulled out of Zia, and began anal-fucking me, with Zia still on top of me. Again, his hips moved Zia up and down my body, grinding us together again and again.

For another thirty minutes we had to endure the torture ofour orgasms building up, unable to release. Finally, he pulled out of me, leaving my arse full of his cum and sore from his thick member penetrating it repeatedly. He then yanked the cork out of Zia, taking mercy on her. The juices exploded out of her, causing her to scream a mute scream. She came for almost five minutes straight, before fainting on top of me.

Carter woke her up, fliped her over on the other sideof the bed, and began fucking her cunt immediately, taking her virginity, and not allowing her to rest as hey both experienced orgasmafter orgasm, for another thirty minutes straight. As he did this, he untied one of my hands and put it down on top of my pussy, and began forcing me to pleasure myself. He removed his hand, expecting me to continue rubbing myself,which I did. I masturbated to the sight of my brother fucking his girlfriend.

I decided not to remove the plug fromme,because I'dprobably faint, and I didn't want to miss anything, but my brother reached over and pulled my plug. I experienced what Zia had felt when she was finally allowed to cum. I came for five minutes straight, almost fainting as soon as it was over, if it hadn't been for Carter shovinghis index and middle finger into my vagina,prventing me fromfainting. I mouthed my thanks, and began rubbing myself, but he grabbed my hand, and placed it on Zia's left breast.

I began massaging her breast, and Carter rewarded me by releasing my enchanted bonds. I was free at last. As my brother continued pounding his girlfriend, I began suckling on her left breast, massaging her right breast with my left hand, and playing with my breasts with my right hand as my brother continued fingering me. After five minutes, we all came simultaneously, one massive orgasm causing our screamsof ecstasy to fill the night.

We all kissed each other passionately and said our goodnights as Carter lay in between Zia and I, pulling the cum-soaked covers over the three of us as Zia and I cuddled him.

''Carter?'' Zia said.

''Yeah?''

''Can we all do this again, please?''

''Yes, can we?'' I asked.

''Obviously we're doing this again.''

''Hmm.'' Zia moaned, content.

''Maybe we could add another member to our group, next time?'' I asked them.

''Maybe Walt,or Jaz?'' Zia inquired.

''Definitely.'' My brother replied.

**So, that's your next choice. Walt, or Jaz. Everyone comment and tell me who you want to see join the club. Also, either next chapter or the chapter after that will be JUST Zia and Sadie. No Carter, people. You can vote on that as well. Will the Zia and Sadie lesbian twosome be next chapter, the chapter after that? Also, I have a couple questions. I get that a LEMON is a pornographic story, but what exactly does it mean? Also,what exactly does 'One-shot' mean? Please answer.**


	4. AN

The Lustuous Adventures of Carter and Sadie

Commentary By Author

So, every third chapter or so, I will be doing a commentary and will answer any questions you have about The Lustuous Adventures of Carter and Sadie. So, if you have any questions at all, just ask them in a review.

Also, any time I take a vote on what should happen next in one of my fics, the tally will last one week. After that week, I will count up the votes, then the one with the most votes will take place in the next chapter. Please, no picking multiple options, or making your own options. Picking multiple options kind of throws me off, and I get confused, so only one choice per reader.

Also, the tally will only count towards the next chapter, so no picking options for future chapters in advance, please. I normally only do tallies when I am not sure where I want to go with the next chapter.

So far, I have recieved two votes for A, one vote each for B and C, and no votes for D or E. This is not the final tally, just an update so you guys don't think I've forgotten about it. Anyone who has asked for more than one option, I counted you for the first answer you asked for, or the answer you chose for the next chapter. If you want to change your response, then just comment again and say you want to change your previous choice.


	5. Chapter 4

The Lustuous Adventures of Carter and Sadie

Chapter 4

SADIE-

_ We all kissed each other passionately and said our goodnights as Carter lay in between Zia and I, pulling the cum-soaked covers over the three of us as Zia and I cuddled him._

_ ''Carter?'' Zia said._

_ ''Yeah?'' _

_ ''Can we all do this again, please?''_

_ ''Yes, can we?'' I asked._

_ ''Obviously we're doing this again.''_

_ ''Hmm.'' Zia moaned, content._

_ ''Maybe we could add another member to our group, next time?'' I asked them._

_ ''Maybe Walt,or Jaz?'' Zia inquired._

_ ''Definitely.'' My brother replied._

SADIE-

I woke up the next morning to see that Carver had already gotten up and left, leaving Zia and I alone. I sat up and stretched, my movements causing the Egyptian beauty beside me to stir. Her gorgeous eyes opened slightly, and I could not help but gaze into them.

"Sadie?" She asked, as if uncertain.

"Yeah. Good morning."

"Why are we- Oh my gods. Then last night wasn't just a dream?"

"No. Why, were you hoping it was?"

"Honestly... yes. But at the same time, no."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Well, I hoped it was just a dream because then I wouldn't have made a fool of myself in real life. But at the same time, I also hoped that it wasn't a dream, because then I would not have to pretend that I don't find you very attractive. I would not have to resist my urge to make love to you."

"Ah."

"You are... unhappy?"

"No! Gods, Zia, I feel the same way. I can barely keep my hands off you."

"Then why do you?"

"That's a very good question. First, where's Carter?"

"I do not know."

"Well, let's have a quickie, then take a shower, then we can go find him."

"Okay." Zia barely got the word out before my tongue jammed itselfdown her throat, I was no longer able to contain my urges. Luckily, we had not put any clothes back on last night, it would have taken up too much time. As we kissed, my hands slowly crawled up her torso and gripped her breasts, kneeding them, pulling and twisting her nipples to elicit moans of joy from my lover. [Shut up Carver. "Lover" is a perfectly acceptable term, even for someone my age. You're just jealous that you missed out on this part.]

I vaguely felt her hands on the inside of my thighs, but I was already too far away to notice much. That is, until her wandering hands danced up my legs to stroke my clit, and I was brought back to reality. I moaned, encouraging her to keep going, and she happily obliged. Her left hand went around my back and grabbed my arse, gripping it firmly, but her right hand kept going in its ministrations. [What, you think that just because I'm fond of playing truant that I don't know how to use big words? Tut tut, Carver. And _not_ as in Tutankamen.]

She kept rubbing me, pressing harder and harder with each second. Finally, I felt myself drawing to a close, but I wasn't qute ready for our session to be over. I detached my lips from hers (we hadn't stopped kissing) for only a moment so I could mutter a spell. I had heard her use it on my brother last night. Right above my shaved pussy, where my bush would've been if I wasn't shaved, was the _tyet_ enscribed in golden heiroglyphs, along with some other mumbo-jumbo that I'm not going to go into. My orgasm froze, and I experienced the same build up within me that my brother had become oh, so fond of creating. Zia noticed this, and smiled at me.

The thing about Zia, is that no matter whether it's in the heat of battle, or in the bedroom, she's merciless. Instead of taking it easy, knowing that my climax was building up more and more with each passing second, she rammed three fingers inside me and began thrusting in and out with lightning speed and tremendous strength. I couldn't concentrate enough to keep my spell active, let alone stifle my screams of ecstasy. I fully expected to explode as I came after Zia began punishing me for cheating, but it seemed that she wasn't done yet, for she had taken over my spell, not allowing it to break.

For five straight minutes, she pounded me with her fingers, until she decided to add her pinky, then her thumb. Finally, she had her entire hand inside me. I was in such bliss that I couldn't move at all, or even scream anymore. I was helpless. And I loved it.

Zia curled her hand inside me into a fist and thrust all the way inside me. I felt as though I was going to split from the inside, but then she opened her hand all the way, her fingernails digging into my walls, stretching my pussy past what I thought it could go. She slowly pulled her hand out, making sure not to let it close on the way out, then made a fist and punched inside again. She continued this for another ten minutes (or was it fifteen?) until she finally pulled out for good. She quickly turned around so that her pussy was hovering right above my mouth, and her mouth was on my cunt. She didn't hesitate to shove as much of her tongue inside me as she could and began eating me out.

I mustered what little strength I had, and I reached up, then pulled her body down to me so I wouldn't have to stretch my neck to reach her pussy. My tongue darted out, seemingly of its own accord, and began thrusting in and out of Zia's cunt, causing her to moan. For at least five minutes, we continued like this, then I felt her walls start to contract around my tongue, so I pushed three of my fingers inside her and began pumping in and out of her while I continued eating her out, trying to get her to cum as quickly as I could so I could have my own release. Zia moaned in pleasure, and the vibrations heightened my own pleasure, causing me to moan, and do the same to her. It became a viscious cycle, both of us moaning, causing the other to moan.

Finally, Zia came, her essence exploding out of her cunt and coating me. Her concentration broke, and my massive orgasm exploded outwards as well, spraying her with my own essence. We didn't move for five minutes, trying to catch our breath. Finally, Zia got up and started stumbling towards the bathroom to shower.

"So much for a 'quickie'." She said to me. I smiled and nodded. I ws unable to move as waves of ecstasy were still rushing through me, paralyzing my body.

After about five minutes, Zia had madeit to the shower and stepped in, waiting for me. I somehow managed to get out of bed, but as soon as my feet touched the floor, I collapsed. I still felt Zia's fist inside me, as well as last night's activities, and I knew I would be feeling it for a long while to come. Of course, that is when my brother walked in with Jaz.

**Sorry it took so long to write this, I got held up with a bunch of stuff, including writing for my other Fanfiction profile, PercyJackson67. Anyways, here it is: Chapter 4.**


End file.
